poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette reunited/Saving N
This is how Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette reunited/Saving N goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. Uberta's castle, Human Crash shows Bromley and the others a photo of Mickey Mouse Bromley: It's a mouse. Flain: Looks more like Mickey Mouse if you ask me. Crash Bandicoot (EG): That's the friend of the demon. Derek What is it again? Derek: The Great Animal. Breakdown: It's a bit small. Bromley: I agree with the metal chap, Crash. Meg Griffin: Oh yeah? Until it transforms into... the others a photo of Maleficent in her dragon form This. Megatron: Do you think you could fool me with this animal thing, Human Crash? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Think about this, Megatron. An animal that can change it's shape. An harmless critter approaches.... And then, suddenly, it's too late. Sci-Mary Beth: Oh. So it's a shape-shifter. Derek: Thanks, brother. That's very informative. Crash Bandicoot (EG): It's the least I can do, brother. Optimus Prime: So. The Great Animal could be anything? Meg and Derek: Anything. gets scared by a fly Sly Cooper: C'mon, Brom. Quit fooling around. Everyone. Sour Sweet: Let's go to the woods and find Ryan, our world's Ryan and Odette. back in Swan Lake, Ryan is wondering about his swan form Cody Fairbrother: Hey, bro. What's the matter? Hoping you would turn human for Meg tonight? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Although, I was wondering how I got turned into a swan by day. Thomas: Ryan. Didn't you hear what Puffin said. He guessed that every night, when the moon leaves the lake, you transform into a... a... Ryan F-Freeman: Swan? Yes. So does... at Odette my friend and teacher. Emmet: Don't worry, Ryan. This plan of Puffin's will work. Don't let the swan spell make you sad. Even you feel like you are meant to be a swan. You can only be you. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? Red (Angry Birds): Yes, Ryan. Human Rigby's sister and I think that Jean-Bob and I are your friends. Knock Out: Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Odette. How do I swim on water? Odette: Ok, Ryan. All you have to do is walk into the water, float and paddle your webbed feet to move on the water. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Here goes. into the water and he floats Wow. It's so good. No wonder this swan form of mine is a flotation device. Crash Bandicoot: I did well this swimming thing. watch as Crash swims alongside Speed Crash Bandicoot: So. Your name is Lorenzo Trudge-a-long? Speed: Yes, Crash. But, friends call me Speed. Jean-Bob: I hope I can apologize to Ryan and Odette, Crash. This Meg Griffin of whom Sci-Ryan speak of is Ryan's girlfriend. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. At least we will find her. When Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin sacrifice themselves to save Ryan from the Realm of Darkness, Ryan still got his memories. Ryan F-Freeman: Odette. I hope you could see Meg and Derek when we get to his Kingdom. Odette: I hope so, Ryan. You are a great friend like Sci-Ryan. song You Can Only Be You starts playing while Ryan and Odette swims side by side Odette: Every friend that I ever knew~ Was at least a little different from the others~ And some of were very, very different too~ Even from their sisters and their brothers~ You can only be you~ There's nothing else you can possibly do~ It's plain to me that you're trying too hard~ So instead, just be who you are~ Ryan F-Freeman: I don't wanna be me. Odette: You wish you could be faster, bigger, stronger~ You wish you could have more then Morro's deal~ You think if you were just a little longer~ You'd have more Swan Prince appeal~ Ryan F-Freeman: That's right. sings Every bit of me is white and fluffy~ My feathers and my wings and my beak~ Can't you see that I'm not old and frumpy?~ That's why I'm the one who's under a spell~ Why do I have to be me?~ Is this what I'm really meant to be?~ Break me, shake me~ Take me all apart~ There have to be a better place to start!~ Odette: Every bit of you is neat and tidy~ There's nothing that you need to rearrange~ If you ask me, you're completely bona-fide~ What makes you think there's anything to change? Ryan F-Freeman: Why do I have to be me?~ Is this what I'm really meant to be?~ Odette: Calm down, be quiet~ You know in your heart~ There isn't any other place to start~ Ryan F-Freeman: Why do I have to be me?~ Odette: You can only be you~ Ryan F-Freeman: Is this what I'm really meant to be?~ Odette: There's nothing else you can do~ Ryan F-Freeman: Shake me, break me~ Take me all apart~ And find a better place to start~ Odette: You don't have to try~ Just be who you are~ And trust your swan wings~ To take you far~ Thomas: Star Song: Wow. You can sing? I've never seen two swans sing before. Knock Out: What kind of song is that, Odette? Odette: Jean-Bob: Odette, Ryan. I apologize for the way I've been acting. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok, Jean-Bob. Jean-Bob: No, no. This Derek and this Meg are very important to you and Odette. And all I can do is think of myself. Crash Bandicoot: Don't be sad, Jean-Bob. Everyone does that. Knock Out: Crash is right, Jean-Bob. Derek is Odette's true love. Jean-Bob: Please, Crash. Don't make this anymore difficult then it already is. Ryan and Odette Anyhow, Ryan and Odette, accept my apology, please. Odette: Okay, I accept. Ryan F-Freeman: I accept as well, Jean-Bob. And going by my experiences with Odette, I'll forgive you. Jean-Bob: Awesome. Now we can kiss and make-up. kissing noises Ryan, Star Song, Speed and Odette: Jean-Bob! Jean-Bob: What? What did I say? What? What? Ryan F-Freeman: What you MEANT to say, Jean-Bob, was that when we lure Derek here, remind Odette to kiss Cody. Jean-Bob: Oui, Ryan. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. Red (Angry Birds): Aww. Does Odette need a kiss to make it better? to Kiss Odette Ryan F-Freeman: Red! Don't try what Cody attempt to do. Red (Angry Birds): Ok. Puffin: Ten-hut! stands at attention while Puffin and Mighty Eagle gives instructions Mighty Eagle: Ok, friends. It is time to go with Puffin's plan. Puffin: It is zero hour, troops. Ryan and Odette, prepare for takeoff. Odette: Right. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan the swan, ready for shove-off, sir. 12th Doctor: Not shove-off, take off! Puffin: The rest of you will have your assignments. Is everybody ready? Sci-Ryan: Odette! Wait! I'm coming with you. Odette: That's nice of you, Sci-Ryan. But, you are not a swan. You can't even fly. Sci-Ryan: I got my rocket boots. Remember? Odette: Mighty Eagle: Evil Ryan and Bertram can come along with you and Ryan too, Odette. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, guys. Is everybody ready? Speed: Ready for action, sir. Star Song and Red (Angry Birds): We are ready as well, Apprentice of Master Xehanort. Bertram T. Monkey: How about you, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob? Puffin Do it with me, Puffin. Puffin and Bertram T. Monkey: Highness? Jean-Bob: Oui. I am ready. Sci-Ryan: Knock Out. I'll see you tonight. Activate rocket boots! boots activates Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. How did you do that? Sci-Ryan: These boots are voice-activated. Well, most of these things are voice activated these days but these boots are special. Odette I made them myself. Odette: Yes, Sci-Ryan. We could find N as well. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Bertram. Ready to fly with me? Bertram T. Monkey: Yes. Puffin: Take-off! Eagle flaps his wings. Ryan and Odette takes to the air with Puffin not far behind after a plunge into the water. Bertram and Evil Ryan turn to their anthro siren forms and flies into the sky and follow Ryan and Odette. Mighty Eagle follows Ryan and Matau activates his jetpack and flies with Sci-Ryan. Thomas and the gang wave goodbye as Ryan and some of his friends fade into the blue sky Speed: Good luck! Have a nice flight! Star Song: Be safe! Evil Anna: Be careful, Sci-Ryan! Adagio Dazzle: Be back soon, Ryanagio! Jean-Bob: Remember, Bertram and Puffin! If anything happens to her and Ryan, I'll have you whipped, flogged, put on the rack and then...his back is turned, turns around Have your bird friend's back legs fried in butter! Knock Out: in the woods, Derek and the others arrive Crash Bandicoot (EG): They are in here, guys. I can feel it. Derek: Me too, Bro. Sci-Twi: They? Who are you talking about? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Bromley: How will you know the demon and the Great Animal when you see them? Meg Griffin: We'll know. Megatron: You go find the demon, Meg. It may well be an Autobot trick. Meg Griffin: Ok. Human Crash Stay with your brother, Crash. I'm going to find the Great Animal's friend the demon. Crash nods Breakdown: Stay close. Bromley: nervously If you say so. with caution, the group wanders through the forest and pass the brief glimpse of sunlight that pierces through the top of the trees. For a moment, Bromley looks back to see if the creature may be watching not realizing that he slowly passes Derek, as the path splits across a tree that stood in the middle. It was only when Bromley turned around he realized that Derek and the others were out of sight Bromley: Derek? Meg, where are you? Flain? Megatron? Anyone? Meg Griffin: Shh. Shh... Bromley: Oh. Sorry. Flain: I'll go with Brom, Meg. If the Great Animal hear us, it will get us all killed. Megatron: Don't tell me what to do. Sci-Twi: Shh! Sonic: Keep moving and be quiet. their heads, the team slowly follows Human Crash's and Derek's careful steps through the forest so as not to cause the Great Animal to run off. They aims his bow with an arrow already notched, preparing to make their move before the beast does Meg Griffin: herself I do not want to meet the demon's friend the Great Animal. Mike: I hope I can be brave. Mal is long gone by now. and Flain keeps their distance close to Derek's when a single Dragonfly flies over their faces. In panic, they thinks it's the Great Animal and tries to shoot it Bromley: D-d-d-d-d-erek? Derek? M-m-m-m-eg? Flain: Crash? Megatron?to aim Oh my. Meg! Derek!! accidentally fires his arrow straight into the sky as the little beast flutters away. Flain runs after Bromley. Up in the sky Odette: We better keep an eye out for hunters. Ryan F-Freeman: And watch out for Decepticons. Mighty Eagle: Calm down, Ryan. Puffin: Mighty Eagle's right, Ryan and Odette. I can smell a human a mile away. Sci-Ryan: Yup. I hope Cody is back with the others on ground. at arrow zip upwards AHHH!!!! Bertram T. Monkey: What the? Evil Ryan: Where did that come from? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know Bertram. Flain: off-screen MEG!! Bromley: off-screen Derek! Ryan F-Freeman: gasps My girlfriend Meg! Meg must be with... Odette: Derek! Ryan F-Freeman: They're here! Matau T. Monkey: Ryan Whoa, Master Ryan! Don't lose control. Puffin: Matau's right, Odette. You and Ryan will follow the plan as outlined. Bertram T. Monkey: They're right, Ryan and Odette. It might be a Decepticon trap. Puffin: to hold Odette back Acknowledge. Acknowledge! files past Puffin Sci-Ryan: Ryan. Go find Meg. You could find here if she hear your voice. nods and flies into the woods Puffin: Ryan! Odette! the woods, Meg is looking at every turn to find the demon. Ryan arrives and spots Meg from far away Ryan F-Freeman: Meg. Now. How to lure her to me. looks from a tree but no one is seen Ryan F-Freeman: off-screen Meg! Where are you!? honks Meg Griffin: Huh? Who's there. Is that you? A friend of the demon? Ryan F-Freeman: off-screen No. But I'm the voice in you. Meg Griffin: Are you... my inner-voice? Ryan F-Freeman: off-screen Yeah. I can help you find your love, Ryan. Meg Griffin: Ok. Tell me what to do. Ryan F-Freeman: off-screen Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan